


Burning Bridges

by QuickYoke



Category: Remember the Daze
Genre: F/F, Internalized Homophobia, Ok maybe a little bit of plot, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3463226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickYoke/pseuds/QuickYoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Dawn and Brianne had sex, and the one time they were caught.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Bridges

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I wrote a fic for this movie. What has my life become?

_i._

Dawn always thought that – since she’d been the one to initiate the first kiss – she’d be the one to initiate sex. As it turned out, that was as far from the truth as possible.

Their first kiss had been this hesitant, colt-like thing. Too much leg and elbow and bumping of noses, followed by destructive over enthusiasm. Brianne came away sporting a bloody nose, and Dawn had bruises on her ribs for days – both falling against one another with incredulous laughter as they mopped up little droplets of blood with tissue paper. After that they fell into a rhythm of exploration. Kissing when lying down. Kissing when pressed up against a wall. Kissing over one person while the other sat on a couch or chair.

And it was nice. Dawn certainly couldn’t complain. But it was one sticky summer, late in the afternoon, that it changed.

Dawn was sweltering in a light cotton dress, sprawled on her flowery bedspread, her boots and socks long since discarded. Wisps of hair clung to the back of her sweaty neck, and she groaned about the heat.

Brianne on the other hand was watching her from the desk chair nearby, looking perfectly content in the humidity. She got up without a word and straddled Dawn on the bed. When Brianne leaned over to kiss her, her eyes were dark.

They’d groped one another before, but it had always been through layers of clothing. This time though, Brianne tugged the dress down from Dawn’s shoulders to lay open-mouthed kisses there, nibbling at her neck and chest. Her hands wandered, restless, one smoothing from Dawn’s flank to hip, the other hiking up the skirt to her waist. Brianne’s fingers slipped up, and her mouth caught Dawn’s gasp, swallowing it so that the parents downstairs wouldn’t hear.

Afterwards Dawn lay there, clutching Brianne’s bare arms, and she shivered in spite of the heat.

_ii._

They’d been having sex for a little over a month when Dawn decided she wanted to try something new.

“What the hell are you doing?” lying on her back, Brianne perched up on her elbows to peer down at Dawn with a puzzled frown.

Dawn grinned up at her impishly, “You’ll see.”

She nipped at Brianne’s thighs, and her knees parted. Brianne fell back onto the mattress with a groan as Dawn gave a long, slow, experimental lick. After a few minutes, she was panting, hips bucking, and when Dawn’s fingers joined the fray she came embarrassingly quick and loud.

“Ok, yeah,” Brianne gasped up at the ceiling while Dawn skimmed her nose along the heaving skin of her navel, “That was good.”

Dawn laughed.

_iii._

For all that Brianne was terrified of being found out, she certainly got off when they had sex in semi-public spaces.

The first time it happened, they’d both had too much to drink at a party, and Dawn had dragged Brianne into an empty upstairs bedroom. It started off as just kissing, wet and messy, punctuated by small noises made in the back of the throat. But then Brianne rolled her hips forward, and when Dawn pressed back she was rewarded with a high, breathy moan.

Dawn was pulling down Brianne’s jeans when someone tried to open the locked door. Through the loud music downstairs and their own sharp, shallow inhalations, they barely heard the intrusion. Dawn bit down hard on Brianne’s shoulder and worked furiously with her fingers, and hopefully whoever needed to use the bedroom had left before Brianne came completely undone.

_iv._

It wasn’t always fast. Sometimes it was slow. Sometimes they took ages working each other up. But those times were rare, reserved for long weekends where one set of their parents were away, and their friends weren’t hammering down their doors.

The time before their break-up on the last day of school was the last slow one. People were preparing for the big party the next weekend, and Dawn’s parents were out of town. They couldn’t ask for more perfect timing.

Snuggling wasn’t really their thing, especially not while stark naked above the sheets, but today was a special occasion, or at least it felt like it.

Then the front door slammed open and closed. Dawn’s parents announced their presence – back early from their trip – and footsteps could be heard stomping along the stairwell.

In a blind panic they rushed to pull their clothes back on. They barely managed to stuff their legs into jeans and wriggle into dresses before Dawn’s father poked his head into the room.

“Having fun, girls?”

“Yup!” Dawn said from her place on the bed. Both she and Brianne looked mussed, hair awry, backs ramrod straight, deer in the headlights.

If her father realised anything was amiss, he didn’t show it. Soon the bedroom door was shut, and they were left alone once more.

Dawn snorted, but stopped quickly when she realised Brianne wasn’t laughing.

_v._

It was a nearly a month after their break-up that that they were finally ironically caught.

They were at Julia’s house, waiting downstairs for their friend to get ready. Julia had said she’d only be a moment, but they’d already been waiting for fifteen minutes. Arms crossed, they blatantly ignored one another until Dawn got fed up with the whole situation, and stormed off to the bathroom. She didn’t really need to use it, but it was better than standing out there with her ex.

They hadn’t spoken much at all since the break-up. Today was just another reminder of how far they’d grown apart in so short a time.

No sooner had she looked at herself in the mirror, than the door was ripped open and slammed shut again. It was a repeat performance of the week previously, when Dawn had charged in after Brianne before the party. Except this time Brianne yanked her down for a hard desperate kiss.

Dazed, Dawn felt her back hit the wall, winding her. She’d be lying if she said she hadn’t missed this – Brianne’s mouth on hers, Brianne’s fingers insistent. Her skirt was rucked up against her thighs, and they were panting – Brianne ruthless and near tears, Dawn mewling and stifling a cry when she came.

It was sloppy and hopeless, and Dawn couldn’t think of anything she wanted more in that moment. It would have been the perfect opportunity to discuss things afterwards, to mend bridges. Except for the fact that Brianne had forgotten to lock the door.

“Ok, woah!”

Julia was standing in the doorway, eyes wide.

Brianne staggered backwards, and Dawn fumbled with her dress, pushing the skirt back down, both of them trying to gather any modicum of composure. Before Julia could say anything more however, Brianne was pushing past her and sprinting from the house.

She should have chased after her. She should have begged her to come back into the house, so they could finally talk about this. Instead Dawn just leaned her head back on the wall and breathed raggedly.


End file.
